Entre Las Paredes (Lo escuchan todo)
by toabelovednightmare
Summary: AHS Murder House AU: Desde el otro lado, Daniel puede ver y sentir las malas intenciones de la casa. (Latin Hetalia) ParaBoli, muy ligero PeChi
1. Chapter 1

Daniel recuerda un poco de esa conversación que tuvieron cuando recién eran amigos.

-En serio. Mi casa esta embrujada- Había dicho Julio el día que ambos se habían encontrado sentados en las escaleras del pórtico de la misma casa a la que Julio se refería.

_Tu casa no esta embrujada. Esta embrujadísima_, había pensado Daniel, pero no había dicho nada por temor a sonar como un loco.

Después de todo, Julio se había mudado hace poco y probablemente no sabía nada de las pequeñas horribles leyendas que circulaban sobre la casa. Eso, y la verdad no tenía como probar que las leyendas fueran ciertas, así que le había parecido mejor callarse.

El tema se perdió poco después, y no volvió a surgir nunca más entre ellos. A Daniel se le olvido mencionar aquella leyenda sobre la casa existiendo en terreno maldito; donde las almas jamás tendrán paz, según la leyenda.

Después de que empezó a salir con Julio, la mayor de sus preocupaciones había sido que Martin y Sebastian no lo atraparan mientras se escabullía en la noche para ver a su novio. En ese tiempo normalmente se encontraba con Julio en su casa, y luego salían a pasear por los alrededores.

Julio vive con su hermano mayor; Miguel va a la universidad. Miguel es amigo de Martin y sale con un chico que se llama Manuel y Julio siempre se queja de él. Daniel vivía cuatro casas más allá, con sus primos Martin y Sebastian, iba a la secundaria local con Julio, y le faltaba un año y medio para graduarse.

En serio que tuvo mala suerte esa noche, la peor de las suertes que tuvo en su vida. Primero, el simple hecho de que ya estaba dentro del terreno de la casa de su novio cuando lo detectaron. Segundo, en el momento en que sintió ese metal en la espalda de su cabeza, no debió haberse volteado a mandarle un puñetazo al tipo que intentaba asaltarlo. Si no le hubiese pegado al tipo que intentaba asaltarlo, quizás el tipo que estaba intentando meterse a la casa de Julio no hubiese salido de la oscuridad y le hubiese pegado lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo. No había sido para nada divertido ver como se llevaban su cuerpo a tirarlo sabe dios donde.

Y tercero, solo vasto que se diera la vuelta para comprobar que la casa, muy en serio, estaba muy embrujada.

* * *

Daniel no le habla mucho a los otros fantasmas; algunos son raros y rencorosos y les gusta jugar bromas que a Daniel le parece que rondan la crueldad. Habla con Catalina, que murió en la casa durante los ochenta, y Luciano, que parece salido de una fotografía de los años cuarenta.

Luciano cambia de lugar las especias, y por eso a veces la comida termina demasiado picante o demasiado salada y los hermanos acaban comiendo comida rápida. Catalina siempre regaña a Luciano; ella es más de ayudar en la casa aunque nadie pueda reconocérselo. Simplemente no aguanta ver como Julio o Miguel dejan las cosas tiradas por todas partes. Daniel presiente que el desorden tuvo algo que ver en como acabo Catalina.

Daniel también se aburre. En especial cuando Miguel regresa de clases temprano y se pone a estudiar en silencio. A veces prende la radio en el segundo piso, bajito para que Miguel no la escuche y suba a apagarla. Fue por la radio que se entero que nadie sabe que esta muerto, solo desaparecido, y que sus primos lo siguen buscando.

La peor parte de ser un fantasma definitivamente es tener que ver a Julio tan triste y confundido. Daniel no esta seguro si prefiere que este confundido y piense que simplemente desapareció de un día al otro, o que se entere de que murió asesinado en el jardín de su casa y luego fue tirado en alguna parte de esa ciudad.

Trata de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de Julio—lo cual no es mucho, pero por lo menos lo intenta. A veces, cuando pasa demasiado tiempo a su lado escuchándolo hablar solo mientras hace tarea o mata tiempo entre trabajos, le parece que Julio se pone más triste. Ambos se ponen más tristes.Y a veces, en la noche cuando todos los demás hacen de las suyas en la oscuridad y silencio de la casa, Julio se despierta de golpe y se sienta en su cama con los ojos bien abiertos, y Daniel se paraliza en su lugar en el pasillo. Por diez segundos—los diez segundos en que Julio lo mira directamente a los ojos sin saberlo—a Daniel le parece que Julio sabe que esta ahí; le parece que presiente la presencia de los extras que habitan en su casa.

Y luego todo vuelve a su torcida normalidad. Julio vuelve a dormirse, y Daniel vuelve a vagar por la casa.

* * *

-No me gusta esa mujer- Catalina arruga la nariz y frunce el ceño, apoyándose en la baranda del descanso de la escalera.

Daniel esta parado a su lado con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos de su casaca. Desde donde están, pueden ver a la nueva empleada moverse por la cocina, limpiando mientras tararea.

La nueva empleada es una mujer pequeña y rellenita que el padre de Julio y Miguel ha mandado a ayudar a sus hijos con el cuidado de la casa. Tiene ojos pequeños, y una sonrisa que parece más grande rodeada por las arrugas de su rostro.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunta Daniel sin entender que es lo que le causa tanta inquietud a Catalina. -Solo viene Lunes y Miércoles.

-No la necesitan- Catalina no le quita los ojos de encima a la mujer; no es ni celos ni molestia, y sin embargo Daniel no esta seguro de porque lo pone nervioso.

Daniel sonríe, tratando de dispersar ese aire extraño que se ha formado tan rápido.

-Míralo del lado positivo- Daniel se voltea a verla, a pesar de que Catalina sigue sin mover sus ojos de su punto. -No más ropa y cosas tiradas por ahí.

Catalina niega con la cabeza.

-Hay algo que simplemente no me da buena espina sobre esta tipa.- Catalina solo lo mira brevemente antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a subir por la escalera, con sus ojos marrones llenos de eso que siempre la hace sonar mucho mayor y sabia que cualquier otro ser en esa casa. -Llámalo intuición femenina. Esa mujer no va a traer nada bueno.

* * *

Lo primero que hace Miguel es darle a la empleada una lista muy importante llena de notas y especificaciones. Ahora que su horario universitario ha cambiado y llega a casa mucho después de que Julio llegue del colegio, no tiene tiempo ni energía para cocinar y hacerse cargo de la casa el solo.

La empleada se encarga de preparar la comida los Lunes y Miercoles, y de la limpieza, y de mantener todo en su lugar en general. Todo esto bajo indicaciones recibidas por Antonio, el padre de Miguel y Julio que trabaja en España y nunca esta en casa. La empleada ha prometido cumplir toda indicación al pie de la letra. Y la lista, sin duda, es la indicación más importante que la empleada recibe: un asunto de vida o muerte. En serio, lo más importante a menos que quiera matar a Julio.

La lista detalla cada una de las alergias del menor de los hermanos: desde aquellas que simplemente le causan comezón hasta ese par que podría causarle la muerte. A Daniel siempre le pareció curioso que Julio tuviera tantas alergias, pero le había parecido aún más curioso que Julio estuviera dispuesto a aguantar un día entero de picazón en todo el cuerpo por comerse una barra de chocolate.

-¿Eso no empeora tus alergias?- Le había preguntado Daniel esa tarde, mientras lo observaba comerse lo que fácilmente podía ser la segunda barra de chocolate en el día.

Había estado sentado con Julio entre sus piernas, en uno de los sillones de aquella casa maldita por un rato; las piernas de ambos colgaban fuera del mueble, pero eran demasiado flojos para cambiarse de sitio.

Julio se encogió en hombros.

-No es como si fuera a matarme. Además de que estoy harto.

Pues sí, Daniel suponía que debía ser aburrido no poder comer más del ochenta porciento de dulces y otros alimentos.

-Ya tienes ronchas aquí- Comentó Daniel, acariciando la piel del cuello de Julio con la punta de su nariz, en ese sitio donde empezaba a enrojecerse.

Su respiración le hacia cosquillas a Julio, que se removía entre sus piernas de rato en rato.

Y luego Daniel no se había aguantado y había empezado a depositar pequeños besos en la piel expuesta del cuello de su novio; en ese punto tan sensible. Había seguido en lo mismo por un rato más, disfrutando el sentir como la respiración de Julio volvía más pesada y soltaba pequeños suspiros.

-Eres horrible- Julio se levantó de la nada para dejar lo que quedaba de la barra de chocolate sobre la mesa de centro junto al sillón.

Daniel sonrió ampliamente cuando Julio regresó, echándose sobre él y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Ni siquiera me dejas terminar de comer.

Daniel rió bajito, pegando su frente a la de Julio, chocando sus narices mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y se acomodaban un poco para quedar más cómodos.

Julio había reclamado cariño inmediatamente, empezando a darle besos cortos que Daniel correspondió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Llevaban un rato así cuando los besos empezaron a volverse más largos, sus manos comenzaron a moverse sobre el otro y, inconscientemente, empezaron a frotarse uno contra el otro. Se miraron acalorados después de separarse.

-Se salió de control.- _Otra vez_, pensó Daniel, sintiendo el calor inundar su cuerpo.

Julio tenía su cabeza entre sus manos. Asintió y lo miró en silencio por unos segundos antes de soltar en una voz ronca:

-Miguel llega en tres horas.

Daniel lo miró estupefacto—siempre lo sorprendía cuando actuaba así; cuando de un momento al otro ese chico que se sonrojaba y hacia muecas cuando le tomaba la mano o lo besaba en publico desaparecía y era remplazado por uno que lo miraba tan intensamente que lo ponía en peligro de perder el control.

Julio sonrió y Daniel le devolvió la sonrisa, cómplice de lo que se venía. Lo arrastró una vez más a un hambriento y apasionado beso antes de que Julio se separara, sentándose en cuclillas sobre sus piernas, acomodándose para dejar que fuera Daniel quien empezara a desvestirlo. Y la casa se lleno de suspiros ansiosos y risas que solo se podían haber escuchado en el inmenso eco de esa casa.

* * *

Cuando estaba vivo, solía decirle a Sebastián y Martin que se iba a quedar en el colegio a un club después de clases que jamás existió, cuando en verdad estaba cuatro casas más allá, haciendo tarea o flojeando con Julio. Se les había hecho costumbre en los primeros meses de su relación.

A Daniel siempre le gusto ese sentimiento que le daba el romper las reglas—muchas veces ridículas—de sus primos.

Martin era amigo de Miguel; se llevaba muy bien con él y varias veces Miguel había terminado pasando la noche en la casa donde Daniel vivía con sus primos y su tía. Martin jugaba videojuegos con Miguel, y hacían trampa juntos en los examines de universidad. A veces Martin iba a la casa de Miguel y se quedaba horas, tan tarde que su tía empezaba a molestarlo por teléfono. Y sin embargo, Martin siempre se llevo mal con Julio; no tan mal que fueran a matarse a golpes, pero lo suficientemente mal para lanzarse comentarios sarcásticos y apuñalarse con kilos de juegos de palabras que no escondían nada bueno. Sebastián prefería simplemente no verlo, no hablarle, no tener que tener a Julio cerca jamás. Y Julio jamás mencionaba a Sebastián y era como si no existieran en el universo del otro.

Martín y Sebastián sabían que estaba saliendo con Julio. Lo sabían y no les agradaba para nada la idea; y hacían lo imposible para impedir que se vieran, para convencer a Daniel que se apartara de Julio. Daniel los ignoraba por completo, y Julio los mandaba a la mierda por meterse donde no debían. Aveces Daniel y Julio terminaban peleando porque Daniel no quería que Julio se llevara aun peor con su familia, pero Julio no pretendía aguantarle pulgas a los rubios. Quizás Daniel debió haberlos confrontado. Si lo hubiera hecho, no se habría visto saliendo a escondidas en la noche.

Desde entonces, había visto a Martin con menos frecuencia. A veces lo veía en el jardín con Manuel, gritando para que Miguel se apurara, que iban a llegar tarde. Y otras veces estaba parado en la entrada y Daniel se paraba a su costado y podía ver que todavía tenía las ojeras bien marcadas bajo los ojos; siempre estudiando a último minuto o despierto hasta tarde jugando o de fiesta.

Es temprano. Daniel esta sentado en el ático porque aquellos fantasmas a los que les gusta causar desorden se han ido a otro sitio. El ático esta lleno de cosas que los antiguos dueños de la casa han dejado tiradas: hay discos de vinilo, historietas viejísimas, muñecas tan viejas que sus ojos se han vuelto blancos, y fotos de gente que no conoce. Todo cubierto en una gruesa capa de polvo. Termina cogiendo una de las historietas y sentándose cerca a la ventana, donde hay más luz.

Y es ahí cuando se detiene en seco.

Mira por la ventana, y frunce el ceño despacio. Martin esta en el jardín, tenso y molesto porque le esta hablando a Julio, que tiene su mochila colgada de un hombro y le da la espalda a la ventana. Daniel no puede escuchar lo que dicen, sin importar cuanto se pegue a la ventana. Incluso cuando Martin toma un paso adelante y Daniel puede notar que esta alzando el tono de voz y escucha a Julio responderle con la misma intensidad, lo único que escucha a través del grueso vidrio es un sonido apagado y distorsionado.

Julio se da la vuelta y camina hacia la casa, Martin lo sigue sin dejar de gritar. En un segundo, Daniel esta en el descanso de la escalera en el primer piso.

-¡Sos un grandísimo hijo de puta!- Es todo lo que escucha gritar a Martin antes de que Julio tire tan fuerte la puerta detrás de él que Catalina aparece en la puerta de la cocina y Luciano asoma la cabeza desde la sala.

Julio tira la mochila contra el piso, con tanta fuerza que pasa rozando a Catalina que se asusta y se va de inmediato. Julio maldice casi gritando, pateando cualquier cosa que se ponga en su camino mientras pisotea escaleras arribas lo más rápido que puede. Daniel lo sigue, aún sin pista de la conversación en el jardín. Lo sigue hasta su cuarto, cruzando la puerta cuando Julio la azota antes de que él pueda entrar. Julio se desploma en su cama de cara, golpeando en colchón y ahogando sus maldiciones ahí hasta que se cansa y se calla. Daniel se queda parado en la esquina, tratando de entender que puede haber causado esa rabieta.

¿Y si ya encontraron su cuerpo? ¿Y si ya saben que esta muerto?

Julio se queda quieto, por tanto tiempo que Daniel asume que se ha dormido. Daniel se acerca despacio y se sienta en la cama a su lado.

-¿Julio?

Pregunta bajito, aún sabiendo que Julio no lo puede escuchar. Julio no se mueve. Daniel se acerca más y lo mira en silencio. El ambiente es pesado y Daniel se remueve un poco en su sitio. Entonces tiene una idea que lo deja helado por un momento.

Los fantasmas mayores le han advertido varias veces que no lo intente, que no causa ninguna clase de reacción buena por parte de los vivos, y Daniel ha sido lo suficientemente precavido con su nueva vida fantasmal y mantenerla en secreto hasta ahora. Pero la idea ha congelado su cerebro, y eso es todo en lo que puede pensar ahora. Traga saliva sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Julio, que sigue sin moverse un centímetro.

Daniel levanta su mano, y la ve temblar frente a él, la ve temblar mientras la acerca despacio a Julio. Una voz en su cabeza le grita que no lo haga y Daniel se detiene un segundo. Pero quiere hacerlo; quiere tocarlo, extraña tocarlo. Su mano sigue bajando despacio, rozando la espalda de Julio por un segundo, antes de colocarse por completo sobre esta. Su respiración es profunda y sigue el ritmo normal de alguien que esta durmiendo. Daniel suspira, cerrando los ojos por un segundo. Por un segundo se acuerda perfectamente como era estar con él cuando estaba vivo.

Alguien da unos golpecitos en la puerta y Daniel se sobresalta, retirando su mano y parándose de la cama de un brinco. Julio se despierta y le da un puñete al colchón mientras gruñe exasperado.

-¡No jodas, Miguel, estoy durmiendo!

Grita Julio, levantando su cabeza de la cama cuando los golpes se repiten. Se para de la cama y se acerca a la puerta con pasos largos, tirando la puerta abierta apenas tiene su mano en la manija.

La empleada le sonríe, sosteniendo su mochila de colegio en una mano y una taza en otra.

-Lamento despertarlo- Se disculpa la mujer.

-No, no, no se preocupe.- Dice Julio atropelladamente, tomando su mochila y tirándola sobre la cama.

-Su padre esta en el teléfono.- Informa la mujer, antes de acercarle la taza. -Y le preparé algo caliente de tomar.

Julio tira su cabeza hacia atrás por un par de segundos antes de recordar aceptar la taza que le ofrece la amable mujer.

-Gracias.- Dice, tomando la taza y saliendo hacia el pasillo a atender la llamada.

Daniel se queda en la habitación, en la esquina. Le toma un momento darse cuenta de que la empleada sigue en la entrada del cuarto. Se hace piedra cuando se da cuenta de que lo esta mirando fijamente.

-Pasa mucho tiempo siguiendo al joven, ¿verdad?- La mujer sonríe, entrelazando sus manos sobre su delantal blanco.

Me puede ver, piensa Daniel con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras la mujer se da la vuelta y se marcha por el pasillo.

* * *

**A/N: Espero que les haya gustado : ) Estaré actualizando pronto. Reviews son increiblemente apreciados!**


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Por qué me puede ver?- Le pregunta Daniel a Luciano, que tiene la cabeza metida en el cajón de ropa de Miguel, mezclando medias para que al chico le tome un año encontrar un par.

-No lo sé- Luciano se voltea a verlo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. -Se supone que nadie te puede ver, a menos que quieras que te vean-¿Estas son medias de lana? Extra suaves...

Luciano mete ambas medias en su bolsillo. Daniel cierra el cajón.

-¿Entonces qué?- Pregunta, tratando de recuperar la atención del moreno. -¿Por qué ella me vio, y Julio no?

Luciano tuerce la boca.

-¿Quizás es psíquica? Ya sabes, esas mujeres que hacen contacto con los muertos...

Luciano se encoge en hombros, haciendo una mueca.

-La verdad que es la primera vez que pasa. Sabes, no nos dan una guía de como ser fantasmas ni nada... Quizás si le preguntas a esos que viven en el sótano-

-¡NO!- Dice la fuerte voz de Catalina desde el marco de la puerta. Ambos se voltean para encontrarse con su rostro indignado. -¡De ninguna manera!

Catalina entra en la habitación, sus ojos moviéndose de Daniel a Luciano alternadamente.

-Te dije que esa mujer era extraña.- Catalina mira a Daniel antes de voltearse a ver a Luciano, quitarle las medias que esconde en los bolsillos del pantalón y meterle un pisotón que hace que Luciano chille. -¡Y a ti, como se te ocurre sugerir semejante cosa! ¿Acaso no sabes lo que son esos y las cosas que hacen a...?

Catalina nunca se refiere a ellos como fantasmas o almas. Suspira y se voltea a ver a Daniel.

-No vayas. Es muy, muy peligroso. Ni siquiera sabemos si esos son humanos, así que aléjate de ellos, ¿si?- Catalina cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y avanza hacia la puerta, lista a volver a lo que sea que la tenga tan ocupada, deteniéndose solo un segundo para gritarle a Luciano.-¡Y tu ordena ese cajón en este mismo instante!

Daniel se ha distraído viendo como Catalina desaparece por el pasillo cuando siente la mano de Luciano en su hombro.

-Digo, no es como si pudieran matarnos, ¿o si?- Luciano sonríe de lado, tomando de regreso las medias antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Daniel asiente, y fuerza una sonrisa.

* * *

Daniel a visto a las almas oscuras muy pocas veces desde que murió. A diferencia de las almas rencorosas, las almas oscuras no tienen forma humana. Son como sombras, siempre en la oscuridad del sótano de la casa, donde no baja nadie porque...porque esta muy oscuro y a todos le da miedo aunque no lo admitan.

Daniel nunca ha bajado al sótano, ni siquiera cuando estaba vivo. Se para en la puerta y mira hacia abajo, y no sabe exactamente que esperaba ver; es negro y cargado de esa energía horrible, como siempre. Las palabras de Luciano retumban en su cabeza y traga saliva; no le pueden hacer nada, Daniel ya esta muerto ¿Que más le puede pasar?

Esta a punto de tomar un paso adelante cuando escucha la puerta de la casa abriéndose y el eco de la voz de Miguel, seguida por la de Manuel. Se aparece en el arco de la sala, donde Miguel murmura algo y Manuel se frota el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

-Estas haciendo mucho drama, Miguel. Tu hermano ya esta grande-

-No estoy haciendo drama.- Replica Miguel entre dientes, sus uñas clavándose en la tela del sillón donde se ha dejado caer. Pasa una mano por su pelo y mira a Manuel con una preocupación inusual. -Esta actuando muy, muy raro últimamente-Si papá se entera va a querer que lo mande de regreso, y me voy a quedar solo en esta casa. Y su profesora dice que ha estado faltando a clases ¿Cómo se supone que esconda la libreta de notas o la carta que le van a mandar a papá?

Daniel mira a Miguel alarmado. Manuel deja salir un sonido grave de irritación.

-Y nosotros vamos a reprobar Composición 129, y vamos a tener que tomar clases en el verano.-Responde Manuel cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Miguel le sostiene la mirada con la misma fuerza. Manuel continua. -Mira, a mi no me cae tu hermano y lo sabes. Pero no puedes esperar que actúe como si no hubiese pasado nada, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero? Tiene diecisiete.

-Y por eso, se supone que yo estoy a cargo.- Dice Miguel bajito, removiéndose en el sillón.

-Eres demasiado paranoico.- Manuel niega con la cabeza, suspirando también.-No va a pasar nada.

Hay silencio. Miguel baja la mirada a la alfombra mientras juega con sus pies, Manuel lo observa. Daniel espera impaciente a que Miguel diga algo más ¿Dónde ha estado Julio si no en la escuela? Daniel quiere saber, y quisiera preguntarle a Miguel y no tener que quedarse parado en silencio observando todo.

Hay tantas cosas que Daniel quisiera preguntar; tantas cosas que quisiera decir y que pudo haber dicho si no le hubiesen arrebatado la vida tan injustamente. Aprieta sus manos en puños, su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente.

Manuel se remueve en su sitio y por fin se acerca a Miguel, sentándose a su lado. Miguel levanta la mirada del piso, y mira a Manuel a los ojos. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose rápidamente los hace saltar y voltearse a ver a la entrada. Miguel salta del sillón como si tuviera un resorte, y da profundas zancadas que hacen que el viejo piso de madera retumbe. Manuel tira la cabeza hacia atrás. Daniel sigue a Miguel, que se apresura a alcanzar a Julio en la escalera.

-¿Donde demonios has estado?- Gruñe Miguel, apretando los dientes mientras sube los escalones lo más rápido que puede para alcanzar a Julio.

Julio ignora las preguntas de Miguel, hasta que la mano de su hermano por fin alcanza su brazo y lo tira tan fuerte que Julio tiene que parar en seco y sostenerse de la baranda para no perder el equilibrio.

-¿Qué quieres?- Julio mira a su hermano exasperado.

Miguel lo mira sorprendido por un segundo antes de que su expresión mute en una de completa indignación.

-¿Por qué has estado faltando a clases?- Miguel pregunta firmemente; serio como lo es pocas veces, en un tono bajo que contrasta con su energético carácter.-¿Donde demonios has estado yendo?

Julio bufa con irritación, colocando sus manos sobre las de su hermano en un intento por liberarse de su agarre.

-No he faltado a clases, estas loco.- Explica Julio mientras forcejea con las manos de Miguel, frunciendo el ceño cuando Miguel parece hundir más sus dedos en su brazo. -Y no necesito que me andes cuidando. Ya déjame en paz.

Julio solo forcejea un poco más con Miguel antes de lograr liberarse, aprovechando el momento para continuar su camino hacia su habitación.

-¡Tu profesora llamó!-Continua Miguel mientras sigue a Julio por el pasillo, tratando de alcanzarlo de nuevo. -¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso le va a hacer a tus notas?

Julio es más rápido que Miguel, y antes de que este pueda alcanzarlo, ya ha abierto la puerta de su cuarto.

-¡Julio!

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, Miguel.- Murmura Julio antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Miguel.

El sonido del pestillo termina de romperle los nervios al mayor de los hermanos.

-¡¿Como carajos vas a ir a la universidad?!- Grita Miguel a todo pulmón.

No hay respuesta. Miguel patea la puerta y maldice, ahorcando el aire antes de darse media vuelta y emprender camino escaleras abajo. Pasa rozando a Daniel, que esta parado en medio del pasillo, con las manos apretadas en puños.

* * *

Cuando Miguel y Julio se mudaron a ese lugar, Miguel surcaba el último año de secundaria y Julio el segundo. Martin y Miguel se hicieron amigos de inmediato, compartiendo el mismo deseo de asistir a aquella universidad privada local de tan buen nombre y la misma energía para hacer cada clase de tontería en los ratos libres.

Ese año Daniel había decidido evitar al profesor de matemáticas por cuanto tiempo le fuese posible; ese profesor que le toca a todos alguna vez en su vida, el profesor al que le gusta hacer preguntas a aquellos que obviamente no conocen la respuesta y sonreír con burla ante el tortuoso silencio de sus alumnos. El profesor era simplemente un ser detestable.

Daniel se sentaba al fondo del salón, oculto de los flojos ojos del profesor y libre para garabatear en la carpeta cuando la clase se tornaba insoportablemente aburrida. Quizás fue por el hecho de que Julio se pasaba toda la clase durmiendo sobre su mesa, escondido bajo la capucha de su polera de escuela, que Daniel no le habló-ni se dio cuenta de que estaba en el salón-hasta el día que el profesor decidió que era hora de hacer pasar a su clase por el primer trabajo en grupo del año.

Para el día en que les tocó entregar el trabajo en grupo ya se habían vuelto amigos. Hablaban sobre videojuegos, se burlaban de profesores, y aveces meditaban sobre preguntas que parecían solo llevar a más incógnitas. Los dos eran raros: Daniel solo quería que lo dejaran solo para poder hacer lo que le venga en gana, y Julio solo quería la compañía de alguien que no se perdiera entre la masa de gente que tanto lo irritaba.

Poco a poco empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, en la escuela y fuera de ella, y cada día disfrutaban más la presencia del otro.

-No me gusta para nada ese chico.

Había comentado Sebastián un día mientras regresaban a casa.

-Lo mismo digo. Solo va a traer problemas.- Martin se volteó a ver a Daniel con una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Daniel, levantando una ceja.

Martin asintió.

-Sí. Es hermano de Miguel.

-Exacto.- Daniel frunció el ceño con irritación. Martin jamás podía llevarse bien con sus amigos, y Daniel estaba empezando a cansarse. -Pensé que te llevarías bien con él también.

Sebastián suspiró cansado. Martin soltó un bufido de indignación y Sebastián se apresuró a callar a Martin, conociendo bien lo que se venía.

-Martin, no-

-Jamás.- Respondió Martin, inclinándose un poco más cerca de su primo. Paró en seco en medio de la vereda y lo tomo de los hombros.-Es en serio, Dani. Manténte alejado de ese enano, que no tienes ni idea de en que anda metido.

Daniel tuvo que contenerse para no rodar los ojos mientras apartaba las manos de Martin y procedía su camino. Sebastián le pegó un codazo a Martin en las costillas, dejándolo chillar unos pasos atrás mientras él alcanzaba a Daniel.

-Dani, para ser sinceros, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ese enano, en serio. Y puede que Martin este exagerando algo, como siempre...- Sebastian puso una mano en su hombro, acercándose para murmurar, -Pero créeme que no te diría que tuvieras cuidado de no saber algo.

Lo había escuchado de Martin, que hacia lo posible para se alejara de Julio, de Sebastian que tenía fama de mentir una vez cada cien años, y de un par de personas más. Sin embargo, no se había atrevido a preguntarle a Julio si esos rumores eran verdad; después de todo esa ciudad no era tan grande, y los que se codeaban con aquellas malas influencias técnicamente quedaban marcados como gente indeseable. Era verdad que Julio faltaba a clases cada cierto tiempo y sin explicación alguna, y en los fines de semana desaparecía de su casa sin avisar a nadie.

Aún así, a Daniel le resultaba difícil creer que Julio fuera capaz de hacer algo que rondara lo malo; lo conocía desde relativamente poco tiempo, pero aveces se sentía como si lo conociera por años. Simplemente se habían acercado tanto que a Daniel le pareció-por un momento-que sabían todo sobre el otro y comprendían más que nadie como eran en verdad.

Y Daniel sabía que Julio definitivamente no era malo.

-Es verdad- Se le escapó a Julio un día, poco después de librarse de los acosos de Martin.

Y a Daniel, que había estado sonriendo ante la expectativa de pasar un buen rato con su amigo, se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

* * *

Julio nunca menciona nada de lo que hace fuera de la casa; Daniel lo ha estado siguiendo más de lo normal, con la esperanza de que en algún momento suelte algo.

-Prometiste que ya no ibas a hacer eso.

Daniel dice entre dientes mientras observa a Julio echarle llave a la puerta de su cuarto antes de abrir la ventana. Daniel se remueve en su sitio, empezando a seguirlo por la habitación mientras Julio sacude el cobertor de su cama en busca de su celular.

-¿Que demonios estas haciendo?

Pregunta cada noche, y lo único que obtiene de respuesta es el sonido de la ventana del cuarto cerrándose después de que Julio se deslice bajo ella.

Y a Daniel solo le queda tragar el pesado nudo que se hace en su garganta y torcer sus dedos contra las palmas de su mano.

Miguel parece andar en lo mismo; los hermanos pelean constantemente porque al parecer a Miguel se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de seguir a Julio al colegio y la extrema obviedad de la situación mata de vergüenza a Julio. Miguel reniega en el teléfono, quejándose con alguien y chilla exasperado cuando no hay nadie que le explique porque no encuentra sus cosas donde las dejó. Miguel se ve cansado; desparramado en el sillón con un par de libros de universidad sobre su regazo y un brazo cubriéndole la cara.

-Y también esta caminando dormido. Es bueno que este muerta o me habría dado un infarto cuando me lo encontré en el pasillo el otro día. De cara, en serio.- Comenta Catalina, sentada en la isla central de la cocina mientras ojea el periódico.

Luciano se ríe.

-¿No sería divertido ponerle un espejo en la cara y despertarlo? Apuesto a que se mea de miedo.

Catalina niega despacio con la cabeza, pero no puede evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le escape.

Daniel fuerza una sonrisa también. Últimamente esta muy callado.

Al ser un fantasma, Daniel puede olvidarse por completo cuanto tiempo pasa; merodeando por la casa, atrapado en un recuerdo, o acumulando sentimientos que no hacen más que confundirlo... El tiempo parece re iniciarse y Daniel termina perdiendo la linea de que estaba haciendo antes.

Julio sigue escapándose, Miguel sigue siguiéndolo, Daniel sigue molesto, y en el primer piso, la empleada mantiene tensas conversaciones con Catalina. El eco de estas llega hasta el los pisos superiores de la casa.

Es martes y en el segundo piso, Catalina descansa sin saber que Luciano esta cambiando las especias y escondiendo los cuchillos otra vez. Y frente a la puerta del sótano, Daniel se encuentra petrificado. La puerta esta abierta de par en par, invitándolo a entrar al oscuro mundo que existe ahí abajo. Daniel sabe que la casa tiene vida propia; los observa y experimenta con ellos como si fueran ratas de laboratorio. Esa puerta no se ha abierto sola, y no por casualidad cuando Daniel pasaba frente a ella.

Parado a apenas unos pasos del primer escalón, Daniel no se imagina con que propósito la casa lo invita a bajar a ese lugar. Se relame los labios con nerviosismo cuando sus dedos rozan el pomo de la puerta. Su primera idea es cerrar la puerta y marcharse, pero termina inclinándose hacia adelante para ver dentro de la oscuridad del sótano. Cuando parpadea de nuevo, ya esta dentro del cuarto, y la puerta se cierra tras él. Se voltea sobresaltado, y pelea contra el pomo que se rehusa a ceder.

Maldice, sabiendo que la casa no lo dejara salir de ese cuarto hasta que no haga lo que desea. Mira de nuevo hacia abajo, sin creer lo que esta apunto de hacer. Se sujeta de la vieja baranda de acero y baja lentamente los escalones. Es tonto pensar que tropezará y morirá, pero Daniel no puede evitar pensar en ello mientras sus pies tantean en busca de los escalones.

El piso del sótano es de concreto: duro, tosco, y frío. El techo es bajo y lleno de tubos sujetados por vigas de madera que huelen a humedad y polvo. Daniel no puede distinguir más de unos metros delante de él. El cuarto esta lleno de cosas olvidadas, más abandonadas que aquellas en el ático, menos felices. Pisa algo oscuro, un pozo de líquido que se esparce en manchas negras por el concreto.

Daniel presiente que no es agua. Siente miedo y decide que ya le ha dado suficiente gusto a la casa. Se voltea, y se espanta cuando se da de narices contra una sombra negra gigante. Siente agujas destrozarle el cuerpo, pero no se mueve. No puede moverse.

* * *

**(A/N) : Espero que les este gustando la historia UvU tratare de publicar por lo menos una vez a la semana ~ Todos los reviews son recibidos con los brazos abiertos : D ! Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/): No pensaron que iba a tirar esto, ¿o si?**

* * *

Daniel nunca supo que los fantasmas se enfermaran. No era como si supiera mucho de estar muerto todavía. Aún así, no podía entender como un día simplemente había empezado a sentirse más débil. Débil, cansado, y fácilmente irritable.

Termina pasando más tiempo en el ático. Siente que va a desaparecer, y no tiene ganas de nada. Se sienta en el ático, al lado de la ventana, y ve la vida de los vivos pasar día tras día. A veces, cuando vaga por la casa en la noche, siente que ve todo a través del fondo de un vaso de vidrio. Borroso e incierto. A veces ve cosas que no son.

A veces ve su propia casa y se emociona solo por el segundo que se lo cree. A veces ve a Martin y Sebastián riéndose, festejando y brindando, como si él no hubiera muerto. A veces ve a Julio, en el sillón encima de alguien, enredándose, y ve rojo.

A veces ve sangre por todos lados, y se espanta.

El tiempo se corta y Daniel no esta seguro de que estaba haciendo antes o que se supone que iba a hacer, o porque de la nada esta parado en medio de la sala o en la cocina. Por ratos lo invade algo parecido al sueño, y tiene que sentarse en algún lado. Ve a Miguel y a Martín por la ventana del ático, ambos caminan conversando despreocupadamente. Frunce el ceño. Martin se ve feliz; feliz, feliz, feliz, ¿como puede estar feliz cuando Daniel esta muerto?

Quizás por fin se rindieron; ya nadie lo esta buscando, todos han decidido seguir con su vida como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si Daniel no estuviera enterrado en un maldito depósito de basura, a dos ciudades de ahí. Julio haciendo Dios sabe qué con Dios sabe quien, y Martin feliz yendo a fiestas de universitarios y haciendo más amigos.

Mira a Miguel y Martin entrar a la casa y siente algo subir desde su estomago hasta quemar su garganta mientras sus puños se cierran.

* * *

Catalina dice que tienen que hablar de algo muy importante, y arrastra a Daniel fuera del ático y a Luciano de sus travesuras. La puerta trasera esta abierta, y en el pasillo se escucha a la empleada silbar mientras trabaja en el jardín. Catalina se pasea de un lado a otro, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la puerta trasera. Daniel se sienta en un escalón, y Luciano se apoya contra la pared.

-Esta pasando de nuevo, lo puedo sentir. - Catalina se detiene, llevando una mano a su boca para mordisquear sus uñas. - Es como una advertencia.

Luciano se encoge en hombros.

-Ya sabes como es,- Luciano explica, cruzándose de brazos y suspirando aburrido. - se entretiene un rato, se aburre...

-¿Qué? - Daniel sacude la cabeza, liberándose del ensueño que empezaba a apoderarse de él. -¿Qué pasa?

Catalina se voltea a ver a Luciano con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo digas como si no fuera nada. Eso es horrible.

Luciano se vuelve a encoger en hombros, terriblemente acostumbrado a las manías de la casa como para preocuparse.

Catalina vuelve a mirar hacia la puerta trasera y suspira.

-Esa mujer va a ser nuestro enemigo, lo sé. No es por nada que puede vernos...

Hay silencio. Daniel frunce el ceño, confundido e irritado porque hay voces en su cabeza y no se callan. Luciano mira al vacío. Catalina se voltea, cruzando ambos brazos sobre su estomago.

-No podemos dejar que pase de nuevo. Ya me canse de ver a gente morir, vivir mudanza tras mudanza, y la limpieza.- Catalina suspira. Luciano levanta las cejas, de la nada interesado en lo que la chica tiene que decir. -La casa no se va a detener, pero quizás podemos salvarlos...

-¿Salvar a quien?

Pregunta Daniel. Catalina se acerca un poco, con los ojos fijos sobre él.

-A tus amigos: a Miguel y a Julio, - Catalina susurra, con miedo de ser escuchada por la misma casa. Daniel la mira perplejo. -Tenemos que sacarlos de esta casa antes de que sea tarde.

-No puede ser tan difícil. He visto a Miguel asustarse con el sonido de la tetera.

Comenta Luciano, sonriendo de lado. Catalina asiente.

-Sí, pero jamás admitiría algo así frente a su padre.- Catalina se voltea a ver a Daniel, que tiembla con ese horrible ardor que lo ciega por ratos. -Por eso necesitamos que nos ayudes a salvarlos. Aún no es tarde para detener a la casa.

-No suena mal.- Luciano se estira, desperezándose contra la pared y enterrando sus manos en sus bolsillos. -Además, si se van-

-No.

Luciano y Catalina abren los ojos, volteándose a ver a Daniel.

No. Eso es lo que Daniel ha dicho mientras siente su cuerpo temblar y su cabeza rebalsar con voces. No, no se va a quedar solo atrapado en ese limbo. No va a dejar que se olviden de él; no va a dejar que Martin deje de visitar la casa, y no va a dejar que Miguel se lleve a Julio con él. No va a perder lo último que le queda de su vida.

En su cabeza, las voces gritan que es todo una trampa, y que esta es la manera como todos lo quieren desechar.

Se para del escalón, antes de que Catalina o Luciano puedan preguntar que pasa. En un segundo, ya no esta más frente a ellos.

* * *

Se queda en el ático, enfermo con ira y tratando de arrancar las voces de su cabeza. Retorciéndose cuando ve imágenes de lo que pasa fuera de esas paredes correr en su mente, como grabaciones implantadas en su cabeza. Y escucha todo lo que pasa en los otros cuartos de la casa, y se enferma más, y más...

Daniel pierde el control el día que escucha a Miguel contarle a Manuel que su padre cree que deberían pasar los meses de vacaciones en España.

-Es su manera de asegurarse que todo este bien- Dice Miguel pasándose una mano por el pelo. -Si ve algo raro, insistirá en que pasemos más tiempo con él.

Esa noche Miguel ha invitado a Manuel y Martín a tomar algo y relajarse después de una horrible semana de exámenes de mediados. Cuando Martin llega, lo hace con una caja de cervezas y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Daniel clava las uñas en las tablas de madera del ático.

En el segundo piso de la casa, Julio ha cerrado la puerta de su cuarto con seguro y habla bajito con alguien por celular. Es otra de esas noches donde se escapa de casa, y Daniel ya no lo aguanta más.

Las voces en su cabeza no se calla, su cuerpo vibra con ira mientras se siente flotar por la casa. No esta seguro de que hora es, pero desde la sala se escuchan voces, risas. Daniel se para en una esquina de la habitación de Julio, con la respiración agitada.

-Como te atreves a olvidarte de mi.

Gruñe, y su voz no se escucha como la suya. Julio sigue preparándose para salir de casa, completamente ajeno a su presencia.

-Como te atreves a mentirme y a intentar dejarme solo.

El celular suena, pero Julio lo ignora, metiéndolo en su bolsillo y abriendo la ventana del cuarto. Daniel se acerca despacio. No va a dejar que se vayan, ni Julio ni Martin. No me pueden dejar solo, piensa Daniel mientras ve a Julio deslizarse bajo la ventana, valiéndose de la canaleta de agua para ganar balance. Esta parado en el fino borde de ladrillo. Solo tiene pisar en los lugares correctos, pasarse al techo empinado y bajar con cuidado.

Julio estira una mano para cerrar la ventana del cuarto. Entonces Daniel se acerca, deteniendo la mano de Julio, apretándola fuerte entre la suya. Los ojos de Julio se abren como platos y su cara se llena de pánico. Daniel no es él-presa de las voces y la ira y los espíritus malos que lo usan de marioneta-cuando empuja a Julio hacia atrás y lo suelta.

* * *

En el baño del primer piso, Martin levanta la cabeza de golpe y abre los ojos espantado al escuchar un golpe sordo. Se acomoda rápidamente el pantalón y se apresura hacia la puerta. Gira el pomo de la puerta una y otra vez, y empuja su cuerpo contra la madera cuanto esta no se abre.

-Mierda...¡Miguel!¡Manuel!- Martin azota la puerta con su mano, tratando de ahogar el mal presentimiento que lo inunda.

Las luces sobre su cabeza parpadean, pero Martin no termina de pelear con la puerta. Solo se detiene cuando la luz se corta por completo y se queda en total oscuridad y silencio. Martin se relame los labios y traga con pesadez el bulto que se empieza a formar en su garganta.

Observa la oscuridad, la nada en frente de él que hace que se le erice la piel.

Esto tiene que ser una broma, piensa mientras permite que una sonrisa se expanda lentamente por su rostro. Eres un idiota, Martin, es evidente que esos dos han decidido jugarte una broma, duh, se repite, pasándose una mano por el pelo mientras vuelve a golpear la puerta.

Lo curioso es que no oye nada del otro lado.

-Ya, boludos, ya. Se acabo la broma.

Martin se recuesta contra la puerta, con la sonrisa aún en sus labios y espera a que sus amigos le abran la puerta y se burlen de él. Espera y espera, pero la puerta no se abre. Es entonces, al sentir que un escalofrío sube desde sus pies hasta su espalda como una serpiente, que la sonrisa en su rostro por fin desaparece.

Martin da un par de pasos hacia atrás y siente su la piel de su mano rozar algo húmedo y frío. Se congela por unos segundos, antes de que su cuerpo empiece a temblar al sentir el frío aliento que choca contra su nuca.

Lo siguiente que escucha es el crujir de vidrio roto y un grave lamento.

* * *

Miguel no hubiese escuchado a Martin gritar ni aunque lo hubiese intentado. En la sala, donde discutía las discrepancias en la versión que ambos tenían de un evento pasado, se escucha un sonido seco y pesado caer en la parte trasera de la casa. Es suficiente para que Miguel se pare del sillón de un solo salto.

El grito de dolor que escucha después es la señal que necesita para correr hacia el jardín. Manuel lo sigue de cerca, igual de preocupado por el repentino sonido que no puede ser augurio a nada bueno. Cuando Miguel empuja la puerta que da al jardín y ve a su hermano tirado en el césped, siente que esta apunto de estallar. Julio chilla, rodando sobre un lado y sujetando uno de sus brazos contra su cuerpo, patea el aire mientras Miguel se apresura a llegar a su lado.

Y esta seguro de que si Miguel no estuviera a punto de tener un infarto por lo preocupado que esta, lo agarraría a patadas ahí mismo.

-¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo en el techo?!

Grita Miguel, sacando su celular de su bolsillo, tan torpemente que lo deja caer al suelo. Manuel le dice que lo deje, que él llamara a la ambulancia. Julio no se molesta en responderle a su hermano. En cambio, y en medio del dolor y la certeza de que acaba de romperse un brazo, se limita a mirar hacia el segundo piso de la casa y preguntarse que demonios acaba de pasar.

* * *

Cuando Daniel se voltea hacia la puerta del cuarto, se encuentra a Luciano y Catalina mirándolo estupefactos. Es Luciano quien, con solo mirarlo a los ojos un segundo, entiende lo que esta pasando y retrocede violentamente, empujando a Catalina.

-Vámonos.

Es todo lo que le dice a la chica mientras la arrastra por el pasillo. Catalina abre la boca para preguntar que pasa. Sin embargo, antes de que una sola palabra pueda salir de su boca, una fuerza brutal la empuja violentamente contra la pared del pasillo y se apodera de su garganta. Luciano, que estaba apenas un paso delante de ella, se vuelve a intentar ayudarla. Solo para terminar contra la pared opuesta mientras siente la fuerza alrededor de su cuello intentar ahogarlo.

Lo sabía. Esta pasando de nuevo. La oscuridad se apodera de la casa, lentamente, como engulléndola.

* * *

Daniel no sabe como llega al sótano. Solo sabe que sus pies lo guían escaleras abajo. Paso a paso, es como si supiera exactamente porque esta en ese lugar. Al mismo tiempo, en realidad es como si estuviera viendo todo a través de un lente, como en una película sin sonido. En realidad esta inmóvil, flotando en la nada, viendo como su cuerpo se mueve y actúa solo.

Nunca se entero de que los fantasmas pudieran ser poseídos. Suena tremendamente ridículo e irónico. Sin embargo esta seguro de que es exactamente lo que esta pasando ahora.

La entidad lo guía por el viejo sótano de la casa, entre el montón de cajas y objetos abandonados por antiguos dueños. Mientras más adentro, más siente que se desvanece por completo. En medio de la profunda oscuridad, y aún sintiendo que su cabeza da vueltas y su existencia parpadea como una luz apunto de apagarse, puede ver las formas de esos monstros que habitan en la casa.

Terribles cosas deformes, con garras, colmillos, arrugas…. Y es como si se estuvieran riendo. Como si acabaran de completar una victoria. Hay muchos a su alrededor, y cuando ya no puede soportar lo que ve, se rinde. Cierra los ojos y espera a que todo acabe.

.

.

Un golpe seco, fuerte, contra un lado de su cuerpo. Lo siente. Abre los ojos de nuevo y ve luz. Las criaturas chillan, escapando y escondiéndose de nuevo en los rincones de la oscuridad. Le toma un poco distinguir una figura en medio de la oscuridad, una silueta humana que emana luz.

Siente que se desprende de él. Es como si lo arrancaran de las entrañas de un animal, como si hubiese sido devorado y por fin pudiera salir. Siente que sus pies tocan el suelo, poco a poco. La figura se hace más clara, y sus oídos se destapan. Entonces escucha la voz potente que habla, como dando ordenes que espantan a esos seres malignos.

Cuando levanta su cabeza, sus ojos se encuentran con la mirada infernal de un ser indescriptible que se aferra al techo y ruge con ira. Las ordenes se convierten en gritos, y el ser se limita a dirigir su mirada hacia la luz.

Entonces salta, se abalanza sobre la figura de luz y el suelo de la casa tiembla. La luz se apaga. Una voz grita, como si estuviera siendo despedazada.

Hay silencio.

Daniel se agacha, sintiendo sus piernas temblar descontroladamente. Se aproxima lo más rápido que puede hacia la salida del sótano. Pero en medio de la oscuridad, tiene que detenerse en seco cuando por fin sus ojos reconocen la figura que yace tirada en medio del piso del sótano de la casa.

Solo se acerca el par de centímetros que es necesario para comprobar que la mujer que hace la limpieza esta tirada ahí, inconsciente.

* * *

Martin se mece, abrazando sus piernas y temblando debajo del lavado. No se atreve a abrir los ojos porque no quiere ver la piel quebrada, pálida, y fría de esa mujer con la garganta cortada.

-M-M-Miguel…. ¡Manuel!

Llama desesperado a sus amigos, seguro de que ha escuchado pasos acercándose a su pequeño escondite. Siente que lagrimas se agolpan en sus ojos. Esta seguro de que es una pesadilla.

Todo es una pesadilla, y cuando despierte se va a encontrar en el sillón, con la remera vomitada y la mano metida dentro de un vaso de cerveza.

La luz el baño parpadea, violentamente. Y Martin ahoga un grito contra su brazo cuando escucha un alarido. Cuando la voz se extingue, se atreve a entreabrir un ojo, lo suficiente para comprobar que la mujer ya no esta.

Entonces se lanza contra la puerta del baño, que para su suerte, se abre inmediatamente. Grita mientras corre por el pasillo, dándole un susto a Manuel cuando pasa por su lado en su camino hacia la puerta de la casa.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Este capitulo contiene un poco de contenido fuerte, no completamente explicito. Espero que les guste ~**

* * *

Es como si su memoria de esa noche hubiese sido borrada por completa; un momento estaba haciendo nada y todo estaba relativamente calmado, y de repente estaba en el sótano y todo el mundo estaba gritando...

Catalina y Luciano tampoco habían querido decir mucho. Daniel solo había podido entender que, al parecer, tienen menos tiempo de lo que pensaban. Al parecer la casa ya ha empezado a mover sus piezas, y ellos siguen atorados en tratar de decidir que hacer.

-Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí, -Catalina sugiere de nuevo. Su voz tiembla ligeramente, una mano juega a acariciar una de las barandillas de la escalera. Su mirada esta perdida en alguna parte de la entrada de la casa. -No hay más opciones.

Luciano se encoge de hombros, Daniel no dice nada. No entiende nada.

-La próxima vez alguien caerá por las escaleras, se golpeara la cabeza o se romperá el cuello. Y cuando eso no sea suficiente, va a venir por sangre.

-Sangre,- repite Luciano, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Se siente en el escaló junto a ella y apoya sus codos en sus rodillas, se inclina un poco hacia adelante. -Uno pensaría que se le ocurrirían nuevas ideas o algo, ¿no?

Luciano tuerce la boca, casi sonriendo y casi frunciendo el ceño. Daniel lo mira cuando siente que lo mira a él.

Sabe a lo que se refieren. Se retuerce despacio en su sitio en la escalera. Su mirada termina fija en la puerta de la casa. En el reflejo del sol sobre el vidrio que la decora. Afuera es un lindo día, y ninguno de los tres podrá vivir uno así nunca más.

Catalina carraspea. Su voz se escucha distante, sus manos se aferran a la madera.

-Cuando María me hacia molestar, yo pensaba en empujarla escaleras abajo.

* * *

_A Catalina nunca le gusto el desorden. Lo deploraba. Y es que siempre terminaba siendo ella la que ordenaba, a pesar de cuidar siempre de dejar todo en su respectivo lugar. Ordenaba porque su hermana no ayudaba en nada, su hermano trabajaba, y su madre estaba internada en un hospital desde hace ya mucho._

_ -Me van a ascender de puesto,- había dicho su hermano durante la cena en una noche extrañamente silenciosa. -Ganaré mucho más que ahora, pero tendré que hacer el turno de noche._

_ María no había prestado atención, estaba muy ocupada observando su reflejo en la parte de atrás de una cuchara de plata._

_ -Dios, mi cara esta gordísima..._

_ Catalina rodó los ojos cuando la escucho decir eso, y procedió a patearla bajo la mesa. _

_ Francisco se veía agotado. Lo mínimo que podían hacer era alegrarse por la noticia. No que María fuera a entender. Catalina le dirigió una sonrisa a su hermano. _

_ -¡Felicidades!_

_ -Gracias, bue-_

_ En un movimiento seco, María se levantó de la mesa. Lo siguiente que Francisco y Catalina supieron es que acababa de clavar el cuchillo de carne en la mesa, tan rápido que ambos estuvieron a punto de saltar de sus sillas._

_-¡Que demonios te pasa!_

_Gritó Catalina, levantándose de la silla, hastiada de la actitud de su hermana. María le devolvió la mirada y en sus ojos oscuros Catalina no pudo ver más que ira. Ira, como nunca la había visto en los ojos de su hermana. Como si fuera un lobo a punto de lanzarse sobre su enemigo._

_ -Ya estoy harta de jugar a la familia feliz. Todo lo que hacen es quejarse de lo miserables y patéticas que son sus vidas, ¿acaso no pueden cerrar la boca y escucharme por una sola, maldita vez?_

_ Otro movimiento rápido. Catalina no vio venir el momento en que María jaló el cuchillo otra vez, o cuando Francisco trató de detener su mano. Y sin embargo un grito agudo y su hermano doblándose de dolor sobre su mano le indicaron que todo se había salido de control._

_María dejo caer el cuchillo al piso con los ojos abiertos ligeramente. Francisco apretaba su mano con fuerza. Catalina se apuro en alcanzarle una servilleta de tela. La sangre brotaba de la herida en grandes gotas, manchando el mantel de color avena, la servilleta, y la camisa de trabajo de Francisco. _

_Cuando Catalina levantó la mirada, María ya había salido del comedor._

_ -¡María!_

_La siguió escalera arriba, apenas alcanzando a sujetar su muñeca._ _María tiro de su brazo, Catalina perdió el equilibrio sin soltarla ni un segundo. El momento en que se les acabó la suerte fue cuando Catalina logró sujetarse de la vieja baranda de madera, evitando que ambas se rompieran la cabeza._

* * *

Esa noche Miguel había regresado en la madrugada junto a Manuel. Los dos se habían quedado dormidos en la sala, sin decir nada. Por la mañana habían vuelto a desaparecer, y en la tarde Miguel había regresado con Julio en yeso y muletas.

Daniel observaba alarmado, como los dos hermanos trataban de subir la escalera entre maldiciones; Miguel no dejaba de quejarse entre susurros de lo descuidado que era y Julio insistía en que dormiría en el sillón con tal de no tener que volver a pasar por ese martirio.

"Debería ponerle barrotes a esa ventana."

Es todo lo que Daniel puede entender de la ronda de cosas que Miguel murmura mientras trata de ayudar a su hermano a subir al segundo piso.

La ventana. La ventana, ¿que demonios había pasado con la ventana? Le cuesta mucho recordar. Es como si pasara las hojas de un libro rápidamente, apenas viendo las imágenes en las paginas. Su cabeza aún se siente algo pesada, casi como si acabase de despertar a pesar de que ya no duerme nunca.

Los sigue al cuarto, parándose en el marco de la puerta mientras observa como Julio se sienta en la cama sin ceremonia alguna, y Miguel suspira con pesadez.

-Papá estará aquí la próxima semana.

-No es necesario.

-No seria necesario si supieras comportarte.

Miguel se cruza de brazos. Julio no dice nada más.

-¿Que demonios estabas haciendo de todas formas?¿Acaso no vas a decirme?

-No es importante. No es de tu incumbencia.

Miguel entrecierra los ojos, sus manos se tensan sobre la piel de su brazo.

-Lo que sea,- responde mordaz.

Miguel se mueve hasta la puerta, y Daniel retrocede por puro reflejo. Aún no pudiendo olvidar que nadie puede chocar contra él.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces,- empieza Miguel de nuevo, volviéndose a ver a Julio mientras sus dedos se enroscan en la manija de la puerta. -Porque si papá decide arrastrarte a España con él, no voy a ser yo quien se oponga.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse retumba por las paredes de la casa. Daniel espera a que Miguel se aleje por el pasillo para atravesar la puerta.

-No hagas nada.

La voz de Luciano detrás de él lo detiene. Apenas mira sobre su hombro, nota que no esta solo. Al lado de Luciano, Catalina lo mira atención, su boca en una firme línea.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pregunta Daniel, sin entender muy bien que es lo que pretenden. Catalina se aclara la garganta, mira a Luciano como esperando a que diga algo. Cuando no lo hace, deja salir un suspiro largo y toma un par de pasos al frente.

-De verdad no recuerdas nada.

Daniel esta seguro de que no es una pregunta.

-¿Nada?

Pregunta Luciano. Daniel frunce el ceño, niega con la cabeza. Ya se lo ha dicho antes.

-Daniel,- empieza Catalina, mirándolo fijamente y formulando con cuidado lo que va a decir a continuación. -Si entras ahí... si entras ahí podría darse cuenta de que no esta solo. Podría reaccionar muy mal.

Daniel parpadea, auténticamente confundido por lo que dice Catalina. Conoce las reglas: no tocar a los vivos, no intentar hacer contacto mediante objetos, no descargar ninguna clase de energía o sentimiento fuerte cerca a ellos. Es cierto que ha roto las reglas un par de veces, pero hasta donde ha notado, nunca ha despertado la atención de Julio por completo.

-No entiendo.

Catalina mira de reojo a Luciano.

-No es tu culpa. -Explica el moreno, balanceándose despacio sobres sus talones.

Ninguno se mueve por un par de segundos. Luego, Luciano explica.

-Intentaste matarlo, Daniel. La casa te hizo hacerlo.

-Tratamos de detenerte, pero ya era muy tarde. Trate de advertirte. - Catalina se acerca un poco más, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros. -Es muy poderosa, y puede arrastrar a quien quiera a hacer lo que desee. Es muy peligroso.

La voz de Catalina tiembla. Daniel esta congelado. Los ojos de Catalina tiemblan, y Daniel sabe que no esta mintiendo.

-La ventana...

-¿Lo recuerdas ahora?

Catalina retira sus manos lentamente. Daniel pelea contra la niebla en su cabeza, y todo lo que logra ver es la ventana, la noche, todo muy lejano y confuso.

-No, ¿que paso con la ventana?

-No sabemos con exactitud, -responde Luciano. -Lo empujaste y cayó en el jardín. Hizo bastante ruido. Por un momento pensamos que...

Catalina le lanza una mirada dura, y Luciano cierra la boca, levantando el mentón mientras esconde sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Daniel da un paso atrás, siente la puerta muy cerca a él, esa división inexistente entre dos espacios que de la nada se siente como una pared de ladrillos.

-No lo hagas.

Catalina frunce el ceño.

-No lo hagas, Daniel. Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí. No se irá si se da cuenta de que estas aquí.

Da otro paso hacia atrás, sintiendo que el mundo se cae a pedazos. Su existencia se siente pesada como plomo, tan llena de culpa que desaparecer le cuesta.

Aparece en el ático. Oscuro, polvoriento, y solo como siempre. En la oscuridad, abraza sus rodillas contra su pecho y espera. Poco a poco, la niebla se va y mientras las piezas en su memoria empiezan a encajar, se maldice porque ni siquiera puede llorar.

* * *

La mujer de limpieza aparece en el marco de la puerta el Miércoles. Miguel le abre la puerta, haciendo un poco de conversación antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar. Basta que de un paso dentro para que los ponga en alerta. La casa tiembla entera, y las almas que la merodean corren a esconderse como ratas escapando de un gato vicioso al matar.

Una energía cargada de maldad, podrida por completo, inunda la casa de inmediato. Daniel la siente en el ático donde se esconde, Catalina la siente desde el comedor donde pelea con una terca marca de agua, y Luciano la siente desde el ventanal que da al jardín en la sala. Y sin embargo, la mujer gordita y bajita sonríe mientras entra en la cocina, dispuesta a empezar su rutina normal.

Miguel se va a la universidad. En el segundo piso, el teléfono suena en el pasillo. Julio lo escucha desde su lugar en la cama, pero lo ignora porque le parece un fastidio pararse para algo que no sea comer o ir al baño. Lentamente, con una gruesa mano apretando la baranda y la otra sosteniendo un afilado cuchillo de cocina, la empleada sube los escalones.

Es como una criatura llevando la piel de un ternero por disfraz.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara por un solo segundo, toma el teléfono en sus manos y lo pone contra su oreja.

-¿Diga?

Dice una voz extraña. Incorpórea.

-Sí, señor. Sí, de inmediato.

Da un par de pasos hacia la habitación de Julio. Sin embargo, antes de que logre alcanzar la manija, la puerta se entreabre despacio. Por esa rendija, Julio la observa con los ojos abiertos. Abre la puerta por completo después de un par de segundos y mira hacia ambos lados del pasillo, buscando algo que no encuentra. Frunce el ceño.

-¿Era usted la que hablaba? Me pareció oír otra voz.

-Es su padre.

Murmura la empleada, alcanzándole el teléfono. Julio lo recibe en silencio, sus ojos aún revisando el pasillo con cuidado. Esta seguro de que escucho a alguien más. No nota el cuchillo ni le presta demasiada atención al suceso.

Mientras tanto, a la mujer no le sorprende encontrar a Daniel parado en el pasillo, observándola fijamente. Ladea la cabeza y una sonrisa se expande por su rostro, limpia el cuchillo con su mandil lentamente sin quitarle la mirada.

-Hay accidentes, como hay casualidades y hay... meollo.

El cuchillo descansa a su lado mientras desciende por la escalera, mientras regresa a su lugar en la cocina a acechar en silencio. Sin embargo, Daniel no ignora sus palabras, sintiendo que acaba de que quizás acaba de recibir una pista, una advertencia o una amenaza.

* * *

La noche estaba particularmente tranquila hasta que Luciano nota un sonido lejano. Constante, rítmico, como si fuera premeditado. Daniel lo escucha desde el ático, como un presentimiento que lo sacude y lo obliga a dejar su escondite. Es un sonido que se le hace familiar pero extraño a esas horas de la noche.

Se encuentra con Luciano en el segundo piso, en medio del pasillo, donde el sonido se escucha más cerca. Intercambian miradas en medio de la oscuridad. No necesitan intercambiar palabra alguna para saber que algo no esta bien, o que deben investigar. Siguen el sonido, sintiendo más cerca mientras avanzan por el pasillo. Es tras la puerta del cuarto de Miguel donde se escucha más claro.

_Sratch, scratch, scratch_, se oye perfectamente bien en una noche tan callada como esa.

Es el sonido de madera siendo rasgada.

Con un solo paso ya se encuentran dentro de la habitación. En la oscuridad, distinguen más que un bulto en el piso, notan la cama deshecha y la alfombra de lana hecha a un lado. Y ya que el peligro de muerte no existe para ninguno de los dos, no les parece mala idea acercarse un poco más.

Daniel no puede evitar sentirse perturbado al saber lo que encontraran ahí, en medio de la oscuridad. Solo necesitan avanzar un poco más para ver el pelo negro, el pantalón de buzo y la polera que usa Miguel para dormir en invierno. El cuchillo en su mano, y sus ojos cerrados.

-Mira...

Murmura Luciano, como si temiera a ser escuchado, mientras apunta al piso junto a Miguel. En el piso de madera, los ojos de Daniel logran distinguir varias filas de profundos arañazos, perfectamente alineados uno junto al otro, atravesando aquí y allá como si intentaran crear algún diseño.

La mano de Miguel no se detiene. Daniel se pregunta hace cuanto que hace eso, como es que recién lo notan.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?

Le pregunta a Luciano, que no le quita la mirada al chico en el piso, y en secreto se pregunta lo mismo.

* * *

Cuando le cuentan el suceso a Catalina, esta tiembla y desaparece de inmediato, dejando a Luciano y a Daniel completamente perdidos.

_Es muy tarde_. _Ya empezó._

Se repite la chica, abrazando sus rodillas mientras apoya su cabeza contra la cama del cuarto donde una vez durmió con su hermana. Hace tiempo aprendió a no encariñarse con la gente que viene a vivir en la casa. A acostumbrarse a su presencia, a la idea de que vagaran por siempre entre esas paredes después de morir.

Siempre ha sido así. Después de tanto tiempo, cree que ya debería haberse acostumbrado. Y sin embargo cada incidente revive los horrores del camino que la llevo a su propia muerte y la de su familia.

* * *

_Todo estaba muy tenso._

_ Catalina había pasado todo el día desempolvando los adornos de navidad. Francisco la ayudó a bajar las cajas de adornos del ático. Las colocaron en la sala, junto al árbol de navidad que yacía armado en una esquina. Querían tenerlo listo lo más pronto posible para poder tomar una bonito foto, y mostrarle a su madre que todo iba bien en casa._

_La verdad es que aún con la navidad a la vuelta de la esquina, todo en la casa parecía ser un completo desastre. _

_ Desde el creciente mal humor de su hermana, hasta aquel demente que gustaba de ir a mear en el jardín por las noches y ocultar cadáveres de gatos entre las plantas. También estaba el hecho de que Francisco estaba a punto de perder su trabajo, justo cuando los banqueros locales habían tomado interés en esa casa en particular... _

_ Vaya navidad que iban a tener._

_ Catalina resoplo, enterrando sus manos en la ultima caja en busca del ángel. Sus dedos apartaron con cuidado el contenido de la caja, pero no encuentra más que adornos viejos y cintas aplastadas. Mira dentro, preguntándose si había otra caja o guardaron el ángel en otra parte cuando se mudaron._

_ -¿Buscas esto?_

_Catalina se volteó al escuchar la voz de María a sus espaldas. Estaba parada en el arco de la sala, el fino ángel de porcelana balanceándose en una de sus manos. Catalina se levanto, sacudiéndose la falta y abriendo la boca para preguntar donde lo había encontrado._

_El chasquido del ángel estrellándose contra el piso, de la porcelana antigua y cara haciéndose trizas paralizo a Catalina. Sus ojos miraron con horror los pedazo del ángel, la cabeza que había rodado cerca a sus pies. Cuando levanto la mirada, los ojos rojos de María la recibieron, las oscuras ojeras, y los labios pálidos y cuarteados._

_ En un segundo ya se había lanzado contra ella. Sus manos tiraban de su pelo y Catalina trataba de quitársela de encima mientras gritaba con rabia. Consiguió tirar a María, sosteniendo sus muñecas contra el piso, perturbada por como su hermana trataba de morder sus manos en un intento por liberarse._

_-¡¿Que demonios te pasa, María?!_

_ Gritó, sintiendo como su corazón latía fuerte contra su pecho y sus dedos temblaban. María respiraba pesadamente, y gruesas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente como si fuera presa de una enfermedad. Catalina la observó, tratando de entender que demonios pasaba con su hermana._

_El sonido de la puerta de la casa cerrándose las sobresalto, atrayendo su atención de regreso al arco de la sala. Ahí, yacía parada una mujer mayor, delgada, con el pelo amarrado en un moño desordenado. Bajo sus ojos se marcaban ojeras profundas, y en sus antebrazos expuestos por el corto suéter que llevaba, se veían claramente las cicatrices de arañazos profundos. _

_ Las miraba fijamente, y ellas no podían hacer más que mirar de regreso._

_ La mujer tragó, avanzando despacio mientras enterraba su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido. _

_ -Tanto tiempo...- Su voz rasposa hizo que el miedo se disparara en Catalina, que de inmediato se alejó de su hermana y retrocedió, chocando contra las cajas vacías. Ni siquiera notó cuando sujeto la cabeza del ángel, cuando la apretó en su mano con fuerza. -Tanto tiempo y aún no han aprendido a llevarse bien._

_ María observó a la mujer como si viera a una aparición fantasmal, su boca apenas formando una palabra._

_ -Mamá..._

_La mujer avanzo más, su mano por fin saliendo del bolsillo de su vestido. Sus manos sujetaban un afilado cuchillo de cocina._

_ -Es que no hay esperanza._

_ Su voz se tiño con ira. Y en un segundo también lo hizo el piso con sangre. Catalina solo pudo correr. Corrió hacia la cocina, chocándose con Francisco que la miraba extrañado._

_ Su voz se quebraba con terror mientras intentaba empujar a su hermano fuera de la casa._

_ -Fran, tenemos que salir de aquí. Mamá esta en la casa._

_ Francisco sujeto sus manos, dándoles una palmadita mientras asentía._

_ -Ya se, Catalina. Yo la invite a pasar._

* * *

Son más de las tres de la mañana, pero Daniel sabe que encontrara a Catalina sentada en el descanso de la escalera con la cabeza apoyada entre las barandillas. Se acerca despacio para no asustarla, y se sienta su lado. Se remueve incomodo cuando sus ojos se fijan en él, esperando a que diga algo.

-Tienes razón,- Empieza, sabiendo que esta haciendo lo correcto. Que no tiene sentido pelear lo inevitable. -Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí.

Su voz suena rasposa, pero sus palabras parecen agradar a Catalina, que asiente despacio y regresa su mirada al rayo de luz que entra por el vidrio de la puerta.

-Lo vamos a lograr...

Daniel asiente, removiéndose otra vez en un intento de sacudirse ese sentimiento extraño de inseguridad.


End file.
